Don't Speak
by TheUltimatePrankster
Summary: Oneshot. It was all over. Naraku was defeated. the battle for the jewel was complete, but if that was over so was Inuyasha's life. He promised it to another. Yet, there was always a glimmer of hope...


**Don't Speak  
_Oneshot/Songfic_**

"It's over." Inuyasha breathed as Naraku's and his evil powers were removed from the earth. He looked over and saw Kagome running over to him. He smirked as she literally knocked him over with a hug.

"It's finally done. I can't believe it." She said as she pulled away from the hug.

You and me  
Used to be together  
Every day together  
Always

Inuyasha sighed as he saw Miroku and Sango coming over to him as well with grins of pleasure and accomplishment. Miroku looked down at the hand that had the curse. He turned it away from the group as a safety precaution and removed the beads. Nothing happened. Miroku looked at the hand and saw the void was no longer there. Sango smiled.

"The curse is gone." Miroku seemed relieved. He wanted to jump up and down, but he didn't. Instead, he brought Sango into an embrace. Sango blushed some, but covered it well. Inuyasha looked over and saw Kagome's smiling face. Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye and saw something unusual. He smiled; a true smile. Kagome, then, sensed a presence that was unnerving to her. She looked up and saw soul collectors above. Inuyasha looked up and his smile disappeared.

I really feel  
like I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be  
the end.

_Kikyo_. He thought. He had promised her his life. A promise which can't break easily. Inuyasha, then, looked at Kagome again. She was no longer smiling. Her face didn't have a look of joy. It was sorrow; which was a complicated emotion for Kagome to display. He, also, glanced at Miroku and Sango. They sported the same expression. Inuyasha stood up, causing everyone to look in his direction. Kagome's head was screaming. _No. Not now. It can't be._

It looks as though  
you're letting go  
and if that's real then  
I don't want to know.

Inuyasha looked at his companions; his friends that were by his side for years. He looked at each one.

Miroku- He was there for him in many different ways. Not only was he the only guy of the group, but they shared similar views of an important certain subject- protecting the girls at all cost. No doubt in Inuyasha's mind that he would lay his life on the line if any one of the group was in danger. Even though Miroku had a tendency to get the girls upset at him, he really was a good guy at heart.

Sango- She had always been special in his eyes. Ever since the beginning he admired her. He knew how hard the things she had been through were. He respected Sango as a fellow friend and fighter. Inuyasha found her strength both physically and mentally admirable. She had won the heart of Miroku, who was dedicated to her, even if no one would say it out loud.

Shippo- He always did like the squirt. He was always joyful and showed an amount of courage when he needed to. He would find him annoying at some points, but that was a downfall that was quickly accepted. Inuyasha had a fatherly connection with the kitsune even if he didn't want or like to admit it.

Kagome- Kagome was... he didn't know quite how to explain it even to himself. He had a connection with Kagome ever since the beginning. He was moved by her. She was the first one to accept him for what he was and not for something she wanted him to be. He e was always impelled to protect her. She was his inspiration. He didn't care what happened to himself. He only wanted her to be happy.

He sighed heavily. He walked over to Miroku and extended his hand. Miroku shook Inuyasha's hand. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Farewell, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded. Then, Inuyasha looked at Sango. The demon exterminator was standing next to Miroku. He smiled as he walked over to her. Sango, immediately, opened her arms for a hug. Inuyasha accepted.

"Sango, remain strong and in good health." A tear slipped down Sango's cheek, but she brushed it away.

"I will, Inuyasha." Inuyasha let go of Sango.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts.

Inuyasha turned around to Shippo and Kagome. Shippo bounced onto Inuyasha. He held tears in his eyes. Even he knew what was going on at such a young age. "Inuyasha, don't go. I don't want you to leave." Inuyasha hugged the kitsune.

"Shippo, it's okay. We'll meet again." He said as he set down the kitsune and ruffled his hair.

"You know that you aren't such a bad kid after all." Shippo's eyes swelled in tears, but he wouldn't let them fall in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Inuyasha knew tears have already fallen from her eyes. He looked into her eyes, but she couldn't hold his gaze. It hurt too much.

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Kagome felt to arms wraps around her waist. She remembered the first time he hugged her. He was about to push her down the well. Then, she hugged him whenever she got back. She was scared because Shippo told her that he was battling a demon and was still injured. All of those other times that he protected her from harm when a demon or incarnation of Naraku was going to attack her.

Our memories  
They can be inviting,  
but some are all together  
mighty frightening.

Inuyasha took his hand and turned Kagome's head toward him. She looked down. She felt Inuyasha's lips on hers. For so long, she wanted him to do that, but now... it crushed her emotions. She went numb as if she was emotionally dying. He pulled away from her.

"Kagome, you meant more to me than you'll ever know." He said quietly. Then, he pulled away and walked off in the direction that he saw Kikyo's soul collectors. Kagome watched him wander off into the woods. She sat down, crying as she placed a hand over her eyes. Silent sobs racked her body. How could he just run off to his former love and die by her side? She was already dead anyway. The sobs became audible

As we die, both you and I  
With my head and my hands  
I sit and cry

Inuyasha began to run. He couldn't stand leaving them. It was too hard. He finally found Kikyo, who wasn't very far away, but when he did the smell of tears and Kagome's sobs were heard by his sensitive hearing. He looked over his shoulder, back in the direction he came from.

"Inuyasha... it's time. The jewel is complete and you can finally come with me." She said as she embraced him. Inuyasha heard her words, but Kagome's sobs were louder in his mind. That's when he realizes what he had to do. Inuyasha pulled back from her. Kikyo gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I can't go with you."

"What?"

"I can't go with you, Kikyo. I know I used to love you, but when you died so did my love. I have found a stronger bond of love than what we had. If Kagome betrayed me, I wouldn't hate her. I couldn't ever do that." Kikyo's eyes were cold a little as they looked at him.

"You love her?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said without reluctancy. Kikyo nodded.

"If that's what you want." She said, quietly. Inuyasha nodded.

"It is." Kikyo looked up at him.

"I must go from this world, Inuyasha." She said coldly. Inuyasha hugged her.

"Farewell, Kikyo."

"As to you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled as he watched her sink into the ground. The ground swallowed her up. Inuyasha felt much better. _Her soul is finally put to rest._ Inuyasha, then, turned around and began running back to the others, his friends, and his love. He went to the spot that he last saw them, yet they weren't there. He sniffed the air for their scent and noticed it heading east. He ran for all that he was worth. Eventually, he caught up. He ran until he saw Miroku. Miroku sensed his presence and looked at him.

"Inuyasha, what are-"

"Where's Kagome?" he asked. Miroku looked down.

"She went to the well. I fear it will seal before you reach it." Inuyasha immediately took off toward the well at full speed. Miroku watched as the hanyou sped off._I hope he reaches her._

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent getting stronger and stronger as he approached the Bone Eater's Well. _She hasn't left, yet._ He sped up even more if it was possible. He jumped into the clearing where the well was located. He saw Kagome taking one last look around the forest.

"KAGOME!" he shouted. Kagome looked up as she saw Inuyasha running toward her.

"Inuyasha?" she said as tears swelled in her eyes. She didn't believe it was him, only an illusion that her mind had created, a meer dream her heart wished for. She looked back down in the well and was about to jump when Inuyasha picked her up off of her feet. Kagome was caught by surprise. Inuyasha jumped up into the nearest tree, The Sacred Tree. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. She gave him a smile. How could a dream pick you off of your feet? He was real.

"Inuyasha?" she said quietly in a questioning tone. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.

"Why were you about to jump? You heard me call you."

"I- I- thought you were an illusion." He pulled away from her.

"An illusion?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Why would I be an illusion?"

"Because you were going to Kikyo. I thought I'd never see you again." she said. Inuyasha pulled her into another hug.

"I could never leave you, Kagome." he muttered into her ear. Kagome pulled away.

"Why didn't you go with Kikyo?" Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"You can't tell. How could I leave someone I love forever?" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back full heartedly. They met up with the others. Shippo jumped around with joy. Sango hugged him, which afterwards Inuyasha told her that the hug was a once in a lifetime thing. Miroku just smiled.

"So, Inuyasha? Why did you come back?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked up at the stars.

"Well, I knew that there was something much more important to me here than death." Miroku nodded, understandingly as he saw Inuyasha glance meaningfully at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

**In the Near Future:**

Inuyasha came into a hut that became familiar to him as a home. He set down some firewood in the corner of the room as he glanced over and saw his wife and mate in the corner. He smirked as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She froze momentarily before turning around.

"Must you always do that to me?" Kagome asked as she kissed him. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes, I do." he said as he smirked. Kagome gave him a look that was trying to be threatening, but was failing miserably.

"Get out of my house." she said. Inuyasha put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry. My house, too." he said as he carelessly plopped down onto the floor, next to his adopted son, Shippo. He smiled as he ruffled the sleeping kitsune's hair. Kagome sat down next to him. Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her back. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm going to go visit Sango tonight." Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll go with you. I want to see how Miroku's holding up with his wife being pregnant and all." Kagome smiled as she heard the word pregnant.

"Oh, yeah. Inuyasha, I need to tell you something." He looked up at her.

"What?" She looked out the door. It was a nice night and the stars were out. She looked back at him. It was as if he read her mind. He nodded and stood up. She smiled and walked out the door he held open for her. Once they were outside, Inuyasha took a hold of her hand. It trembled in his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She smiled nervously.

"Nothing."

"Something's up. Why are you nervous?" They can upon the scared tree. She stopped under it. Her nother told her that the tree was special. Kagome decided to carry on tradition, in a way.

"I'm not sure how to say this, Inuyasha."

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?" Kagome could see the concern in her mate's face. She shook her head.

"No. No, nothing like that at all." He sighed.

"What is it, then?" She smiled. She wasn't sure how he would react. _Here goes nothing..._

"Inuyasha..." She took both of his hands in hers, took a deep breath, and finished her sentence. "... I'm pregnant." She looked into his eyes to try and find what he was feeling, but this was one time that she couldn't tell. His face was impassive. He just stood there for what seemed like forever.

"Pregnant?" His voice seemed like Sesshomaru's. No emotion was shown through that either. She nodded.

"Yes." It all happened so quickly. He pulled her into his arms and lifted her off of her feet, spinning around.

"That's great. A baby." He said as he lowered her. "**Our** baby." She smiled. "You were nervous about telling me that?" She nodded. She was kind of ashamed now that she knew that he was happy about it.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"It would happen sooner or later. I mean, what else happens whenever we..." He dropped his sentence. She knew what he meant.

"I wanted to tell you before we went over to Sango's. You know how Miroku teases me about how it's 'my turn.' I wanted to tell you alone." He nodded.

"I see. I'm glad you waited, too." He said as he kissed her, passionately. "By the way, don't let Miroku bother you. If he's annoying you too much, let me know. I'll stop him." He said as he cracked him knuckles. Kagome laughed lightly.

"I know, my knight in shining armor." He growled lightly at the nickname, hoping that it wouldn't stick. Kagome laughed again as she kissed him again. Inuyasha smiled against her kiss. Through all of the battles, all of the arguements, all of the annoyances, it was worth it to have her by his side, for as long as they both shall live. They began making there way to Sango's and Miroku's place, hand-in-hand.

"Shippo's going to be upset, knowing he missed this, but heseemed a little worn out."

"He has good reason to be." Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" She asked as she dropped his hand and turned to face him. He smiled innocently, turned and began running away. She rolled her eyes. _Funny how he always thinks he's going to get away. _

"SIT!"


End file.
